Just a Kiss
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: Yvette had always been an object in her father's eyes. Just when she thought she was getting away, her father promises her hand in marriage to whoever ascends to the throne. (Pre-movie, and I'm bad at descriptions :P)
1. Chapter 1 Orchard

JUST A KISS

CHAPTER ONE

ORCHARD

* * *

A warm summer breeze blew pleasantly across Yvette's face. Her olive coloured eyes wandered the gently swaying grass and groups of young boys sparring, and gaggles of girls giggling as they watched them.

Yvette's red curls bounced against her back as she rode. Her gaze shifted off to her left, and she saw the princes racing each other. She didn't bother to hide her smile.

For a second it seemed as if Loki looked over at her. Yvette assumed she imagined it, but there was no denying the mischevious smile that followed his next glance towards her. He rode towards the center of the road, closer to her.

Yvette urged her horse into a run. Loki followed not far behind. She cast a glance behind her, a grin tugging at her lips. A laugh escaped them, but it was lost in the wind.

Not far ahead, there was an orchard. Yvette bent farther over her horse's silky grey mane. She stopped at the first apple tree. Dirt flew up beneath her horse's hooves as they dug into the damp ground. Yvette glanced over her shoulder, chest heaving. She nibbled on her lower lip as Loki came up behind her, and shortly after, Thor.

Yvette reached up and plucked an apple from the tree above her.

"Well done."

She grinned, taking a bite out of the fruit. "I know."

Loki chuckled, fingers tightening on the reigns of his horse as the black stallion snorted and tried to take a step forwards.

Yvette's gaze shifted to Thor, who was watching them with an eyebrow raised. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, there were footsteps and panting behind them.

"Prince Thor, Prince Loki," the courier said, bowing so low to the ground his crooked nose nearly touched the floor. The man was nearly forty, far too old to be running all over Asgard delivering letters.

"You are required at the palace." The courier looked to Yvette and bowed again.

"Milady, your father sends for you, too, along with the princes."

Yvette's brows shot up. "My father?" she asked. "Yes, milady."

Biting down on her tongue, Yvette turned her grey and white spotted mare. She left without another word.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Edvard?"

"I know that she's not always... well, -"

"Father?"

Yvette's brow was furrowed. She was trying to slow her breathing, but it only resulted in her nearly suffocating herself.

"Ah, Yvette! You came."

_Like I had a choice. _she thought bitterly. Her father embraced her tightly, but she made no move to hug him back.

"And my princes,"

Loki was eyeing Yvette's blank expression and empty eyes oddly. She payed him no mind, lips pressed into a thin line, jaw clenched, hands firmly to her sides.

"Why have you called us here, father?" Thor asked, hands on his hips, smiling merrily.

"To choose the successor to the throne."

Yvette's brow creased again. "Why am I here?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Because you will be the wife of whoever ascends to the throne."

"_What?_" Yvette's eyebrows shot up, her nails sank into palms, and her breath caught in her throat. "You can't - can't -" she choked, practically seething.

"I can, actually."

"But what if I - if I don't _want _to? Haven't you ever, for one second, considered anyone besides yourself?!" Yvette shouted, chest heaving.

"If you don't agree, I'll have you thrown in the dungeons."

Yvette fell completely silent, her expression morphing from anger into shock and then back into rage.

"Anyway," Odin rumbled, looking down at his feet, away from Yvette, who stood in silence, save for the audible shaky breaths. Her cheeks were tinted with blush, olive gaze cast down at the stones, lower lip trembling between her teeth.

"We will be deciding the worthy successor at a Council meeting two days from now. You will all attend." he finished, glancing at all of them. "Dismissed."

Yvette spun on her heel, storming away without hesitation.

"Wait - Yvette,"

"No!" She spun around, jerking away from Thor's touch. "Don't - don't touch me." Her voice was considerably softer now. She turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_**"Let me strip the plain, let me not give in.**_

_**Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.**_

_**Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me.**_

_**Let me live my... life."**_

_**- KoRn, Dead Bodies Everywhere**_


	2. Chapter 2 All Hail the King

JUST A KISS

CHAPTER TWO

ALL HAIL THE KING

* * *

The setting sun gave an ethereal glow to the courtyard. Roses and sunflowers and tulips and other flowers that Yvette couldn't name opened their petals towards the darkening sky. They longed for the warm light to spread over them.

A gentle sigh rushed from Yvette's lips as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving a dusky strip in its place. Stars popped into the sky one by one and the moon followed, casting silver beams over light over Yvette's pale face.

"And now, a toast."

A deep, rumbling voice broke Yvette's reverie. She raised her goblet half heartedly, gaze shifting over the crowd. Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the table, with Edvard at Odin's right hand and Thor beside him. Loki sat beside his mother, and beside him was Yvette. Sif was next to her, and then the Warrior's Three and the rest of the Council.

"Let us toast to my sons, Thor," - Odin's gaze lingered on the blonde, muscular warrior for a bit longer than necessary - "and Loki." He didn't hesitate to look away from his other son, however, which no one seemed to notice.

"Also to the more fortunate one's soon-to-be-bride, Yvette."

There were light chuckles all around, but Yvette didn't see what was so amusing about being forced into marriage. As soon as the toast had ended, she slammed her goblet down on the table as lightly as she could, tongue between her teeth. Loki glanced over, eyebrows raised, but she didn't look at him.

After what felt like an eternity, the dinner ended and Yvette still hadn't eaten. She was the first to leave, and she did it gladly.

"Yvette,"

Yvette stopped and sighed, turning on her heel. Loki stood behind her. "What?"

"You were unusually quiet tonight." he observed. "So?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was wondering why."

"Everyone _laughed_ at the idea of being forced into marriage." said Yvette finally. She ground her teeth together. "It just... it makes me sick." she explained, turning away from him. Loki watched her leave in silence.

* * *

The loud chatter in the hall became a soft buzz as Yvette entered.

She wore a gown of deep sapphire. It hung from around her neck like a halter top and trailed on the floor behind her. Her auburn curls were tied into a complicated braid down her back with a leather band. She looked stunning.

"Today, we will choose a king..."

Loki smiled at Yvette as the speech wore on. She glanced down at her hands, blush creeping up her jaw. Her cheeks grew even more red as she realized that Loki was still watching her.

"Now, the Council will meet in their chambers. Good luck."

Yvette took a deep breath. There was knot twisting in her stomach, slowly making its way up to her chest, and stopping in her throat. As she sat, desperately trying to push away her worries, her mind wandered, gaze shifting to where the princes sat.

There was Thor, large and muscular, a bit lacking in personality. She supposed that if she didn't have to really talk to him or see him, their marriage wouldn't be too terrible. Then there was Loki.

Yvette didn't know much about the tall, dark-haired prince. He was quiet whenever she saw him, but he seemed smarter than his brother. A bit of fear blossomed in her stomach when she realized how little she knew about a man she had lived in the same palace with since she was fourteen.

"The Council has returned with their decision."

Yvette's heart was pounding. A group of people she didn't even know were going to decide her fate. Just a few words and it was written in stone. The man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with... she didn't even know.

"The new king of Asgard will be..."

The pause was horrible. It was like someone sharpening a knife in Yvette's ear. She closed her eyes, nails leaving half moon marks in her sweaty palms.

"Loki Odinson."

Yvette looked over at Loki, wide-eyed. She slowly brought her hands together, long after everyone else. He glanced at her, grinning. She didn't exactly smile - in fact, she didn't really show any emotion besides surprise.

When the crowd quieted down, Yvette noticed Odin looking rather disgruntled. Thor, however, was ecstatic for his brother. She had never seen Loki smile so wide.

* * *

"Congratulations... your grace."

Yvette looked up to see Frigga standing above her. She joined the woman as everyone dispersed. Frigga linked their arms and they walked down the corridor, Loki, Thor, and Odin ahead of them.

"You must be nervous." Frigga said, smiling at a passing guard. "Quite." Yvette admitted, averting her gaze. "Don't worry, my dear." the woman soothed. "Loki may not seem it, but he is kind."

Yvette couldn't help but smile. Frigga had a way of speaking that made her feel calm. "There will be a meeting with my husband and I in an hour." Yvette bit down on her lip.

"Don't fret, child. Everything is all right."

With that, Frigga pressed her lips to Yvette's forehead and left.

* * *

_**"Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you?**_

_**Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?"**_

_**- Green Day, She**_


	3. Chapter 3 'Til Death Do Us Part

JUST A KISS

CHAPTER THREE

'TIL DEATH DO US PART

* * *

Yvette clasped her hands together to keep them from trembling. There was a shiver lingering on her spine. It was infuriating.

"Ah, Yvette. I'm afraid your husband has not arrived yet." Frigga smiled motioning for Yvette to sit down. She took the offer, smiling politely. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever, until Loki entered. Yvette averted her gaze from him and instead focused on Odin. He was even more intimidating.

"The wedding will be tomorrow." he said. Yvette grabbed her wrist in her hand and held it tightly. "The feast will last three days, as is tradition."

Tighter.

"Enjoy yourselves."

Tighter.

Loki stood, and Yvette followed him. There was a hand print on her wrist. It faded quickly, but her skin burned slightly. She walked past Loki, eyes focused on the floor ahead.

"Yvette,"

"Don't..." said Yvette, biting down on her lip. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The chatter in the hall was deafening. Yvette's pulse was racing and her chest was heaving. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, her handmaiden was standing in front of her.

"Go on, milady. Good luck."

Yvette smiled at the woman and nodded slightly. Her footsteps were the only sound she could hear.

The hall was dead silent, and it was terrible. Yvette felt like she was going insane. The walls were closing in, her head was pounding, breath welling up behind her teeth and begging for her to open her mouth.

Yvette looked straight into Loki's eyes. She had never realized how green they actually were. They were like glittering emeralds boring into her olive ones.

The two said their vows, but there was no emotion behind them. Then, they kissed. It was quick and gentle. Loki seemed to notice the way she flinched at his touch.

Later, at the feast, Yvette watched everyone around her enjoy themselves, but she wasn't.

Three days of silence.

Three days of despair.

* * *

On the third night of the feast, Yvette and Loki were carried to their chambers by a crowd of drunken men and women carrying torches. She didn't struggle in the arms of whoever was holding her. It was tradition, but Yvette found it pointless, and a bit dangerous, actually.

She landed on the bed with an 'Umph!', whereas Loki, drunk off his ass, rolled right off of it. Yvette sighed and climbed off of it, moving to the dresser.

"If you don't want to... sleep in the same bed, I understand."

Yvette cast Loki a glance in the mirror. He was strewn out across a chair, watching her. She averted her gaze and began untying the laces on her dress, taking a shaky breath.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

Frigga was right. He was kind.

Yvette threw off her gown and rolled her shoulders, sighing. "Thank you." she said, looking over at Loki, but he was already asleep.

* * *

_**You may feel alone when you're falling asleep**_

_**And every time tears roll down your cheeks**_

_**But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet**_

_**Someday you will be loved**_

_**- Death Cab For Cutie, Someday You Will Be Loved**_

* * *

**A/N**

** I know this chapter was really short, (sorry!) but I **_**promise**_** the next ones will be better. :)**


End file.
